


Déjà vu

by SleepyLuna



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyLuna/pseuds/SleepyLuna
Summary: If we lost our memories, we would make new ones together.





	Déjà vu

“我不明白。”

“什么？”

小淘气举起和小诸葛牵在一起的手，蔚蓝色的光学镜在护目镜后面闪了两下。“你和我是第一次牵手吧？可我不知怎么，有种似曾相识的感觉。”

“说不定是信息迁移。”

“你的聪明脑袋瓜宕机了吗？那时我们都还没有出生。”

小诸葛轻笑了一下。“你跟很多人都牵过手，战友、朋友。有似曾相识的感觉不是很正常吗？”

“不，这不太一样。这感觉就像是……你在快耗尽能量的时候正好发现了一间油吧。”小淘气停下来，思索着什么。“就像刹车和我也牵过手，我们还一起跳过舞，那些场景都还历历在目。像极了现在我们两个。”

“所以，现在是过去的重演？”

“还是不对。我完全无法回忆起关于刹车的任何感情，我们是朋友，可我甚至不会为没能救回他感到后悔或是愧疚。啊，抱歉，我不是有意的。”

“没关系。”

“他成了我读过的一个故事，甚至连故事也算不上，我至少还会和故事里的角色们一同经历喜怒哀乐。他是我记忆里的一张相片、一段注释、一团代码。哪怕和我牵过手，如今想来，也毫无激动的感觉。这和现在不同，完全不同。”

小淘气用拇指摩挲着小诸葛的手掌，继续道：“可还是有一种似曾相识的感觉在我心里游荡。”

“我想这大概就是生命的奇妙之处，这个世界不是单纯由科学构建而成的。我回到过去找到威震天的那个时候明白了一些事。做理论家和科学家我在行，只需要一枪就能改变未来，但我最终还是败给了自己。当时我连自己的手指都控制不了，更别说改变世界了。”

“医生们会笑你醒悟得太晚。（1）”小淘气笑得仰过头去。

“是啊，让他们笑吧。我在美得力看到夸克时，惊得连危机预警器都摔坏了。那一瞬间，我完全顾不上什么谜团和疑点，我的眼里只有他。”

小淘气闻言渐渐安静下来。“我，我并没有想取代他。”

“没有谁会取代谁，你没有，我也没有。在美得力我终于想通了，夸克就像那些幻影，只是我的渴望，不是现实。”小诸葛轻轻取下面具，“我一直生活在过去，现在我绕过一次弯路，又在临死前见到了夸克——虽然我们并没有真的死掉，夸克也只是幻影——但我应该向前看了。”

“我很高兴你跨出了这一步。”

“我也同样为你感到高兴。”小诸葛偏过头，接着说道，“忘了说，你拉开领导模块的样子真是帅呆了！光芒四射中，我的伤当时就不疼了！”

小淘气咯咯笑起来，“你下次应该给自己戴上音速护目镜（2）记录下这些！毕竟我的扳手只会说你是笨蛋。”

“我们已经有一个发条了。”

“我不介意你做我的专属摄影师。”

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：某一本官方小说里提到塞伯坦人的生命不能用看机械的眼光完全解密，仍然有奥秘之处，这就是医生与工程师的区别，医生是致力于探索生命的奥秘的。
> 
> 注2：小淘气的扳手是致敬神秘博士的音速起子，那我就在这里致敬一下十二叔的音速墨镜吧！【我真的很喜欢sonic sunglasses！！】


End file.
